


🖤 i n  t h e  e n d 🖤

by sofia_writes_fics



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Caught, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: Hisirdoux Casperan is diagnosed with depression. What happened next is for Camelot to grieve over....
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	🖤 i n  t h e  e n d 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy do I love making emotional fics for Douxie. Oh boy this one is crazy.

Douxie had always had someone to look after him, Merlin, his friends, and most importantly, Zoe. He had taken her to the cliff that was really romantic and you could see the sunset. But what not even Merlin knew, was that Douxie had been diagnosed with depression. And ever since he had been, he pushed away Merlin, his friends, and even Zoe. He would just tell them that he needed to be alone. 

And it just would not click in their heads. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Zoe said. She had always looked out for Douxie and was the giver, the mentor, the caretaker. She knew everything about him. Or so she thought. 

"Well, I have to tell you something extremely important. " Douxie said, in a serious tone. He was about to say something that would change both their lives forever. 

"Well, tell me!!" Exclaimed Zoe. She was growing impatient. Her typical trait. 

"Okay are you ready?" Douxie said softly. He was so nervous. He had never told anybody this except for Merlin. 

"Yessss!!!" 

"Okay........ I love you Zoe, I always have and you have always looked out for me. I really do love you." 

Douxie was being very genuine and he felt as though he was faking, for what he had next planned was far more impactful. 

"Oh my gosh Douxie, I can't believe it! I like you too! No, not like, I LOVE you! I love you too! Wow, I thought you were mad or something, but I guess not! This is way better than what I had thought you came here for!" Seemed like Zoe was nervous and excited. 

"Oh, and one more thing......... I, er, have depression." 

Zoe was silent for a while, gathering up her thoughts and what to say or what not to say. She was so very confused. She didn't know this before? How? What made him so sad? Was this because Merlin died? Was this because him and Merlin almost got caught? How could this be? 

"Douxie I am here for you, and if you need anything, I am always by your side. Just tell me, what happened?" 

Douxie never felt this kind of pain before. He was never going to forgive himself for this. She was being beyond kind and caring. And he was going to blow it all away with his next stupid move. 

He started to cry, something Zoe had never seen before. He was always a brave young mage. She honestly kinda looked up to him as an inspiration. 

"Oh, baby, don't cry!! You dont have to tell me if you dont want to! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was emotional, come on let's go home. 

Douxie got up and stood at the edge of the cliff. While Zoe was 10 feet away from him, she kinda just stared at him questioning. 

"Douxie, what are you doing?" 

"I'm sorry, Zoe. Goodbye." He cried softly as he purposely fell into the deep, deep, seemingly neverending hole. 

She knew she could've stopped him, she knew she could've been more aware, and she, in all the grieving, killed herself too. But before all that, she screamed his name so loud, until the whole place of Camelot came to see what had happened. Everyone could not bear the idea of Hisirdoux Casperan, the world's most wonderful mage anyone has ever seen, to have committed suicide. He was always so secretive about his feelings. If someone could just look into his mind, just for a moment, they would see his mind's true colors. It played on and on in the people of Camelot's mind. Like a broken cassette tape, stuck on repeat..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading and have a good day.


End file.
